Ron's Solo Mission
by captainkodak1
Summary: Ron is on a hazardous mission.  It's Kim's birthday and he wanted to handle this mission on his own as an extra present.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of fan fiction.

**Ron's Solo Mission**

Ron approached his target in the darkness of the night. This was a solo mission. It was Kim's birthday so he wanted to surprise her by completing this mission by himself. He stopped for a moment to check his equipment; night vision glasses – check, backpack with mission material – check, blaster boxers in case of need for rapid retreat – check. Ron went down his checklist and soon finished. All the items were here so he was ready.

He snuck closer and closer to the intended target. He scanned the area surrounding the target. There were no security cameras, and no guards. He waited a little longer, he was early, and he wanted to make sure the occupants of the building were asleep before he made his assault. He had to be careful, really careful, because if he got caught he would pay dearly. He shut his eyes and shivered in fear of what might be done to him if he got caught. The tortures and pains he had received over the past few years traveling around the world with Kim would be nothing compared to what would happen to him. He thought of the eyes, those eyes of the owner of his target burning into him.

His thought of Kim. Today was her birthday. He of course had asked his parents for a small advance from his Naco money of he could buy Kim her birthday present. It was nothing really extravagant. A gold necklace with matching ear rings. His ribs were still a little sore from the crushing hug she had given him. She seemed to react different now. The little things he did seemed to really make her happy. She told him she didn't expect something so nice. He had just smiled and given her a small peck on the cheek. "Only the best for the Ronster's girl." he had told her. She had blushed to the roots of her hair. When it came time for him to go she saw him out the door. She closed the door behind her as she slid close to him. She placed her arm around his neck and gave him a little demure smile. He returned her smile and leaned forward and gave her the rest of her birthday present. The heat of the kiss filled his heart ever more with his love for her. Now he had taken on this solo mission, just as another birthday surprise.

Ron glanced at his watch. It was time for the assault. If all went well, he could complete his mission and retreat before the occupants of the building even knew that he was here. Just as he started to move a dog started to bark. He slipped back into the shadows. 'Where did the dog come from?' he thought. His eye nervously scanned the windows of the darkened building. No lights came on, but he still waited another 15 minutes before he made his move again. He slid noiselessly up to his target. The lighting was low so he could work in the semidarkness. The night vision glasses enabled him to see perfectly. Ron reached into his backpack to remove the first roll of his assault material. His mission was very simple although hazardous if caught. He had to cover his intended target with his assault material. It would cause no damage to the target but would show to the occupants of the building that he; Ron Stoppable; was as good an agent as any. All the villains would laugh at the owner of the target and say the buffoon actually did a good job. He started to work gently and quietly wrapping the target in the material.

Ron was just about finished. Soon he would complete the mission then retreat back home to receive the accolades of a job well done the next day. He paused for a second did he hear something? Had he been spotted? He froze not wanting to move a single muscle, even his breathing slowed as he forced himself to be calm. Then the snap of a twig behind him told him that his mission had failed.

"Ronald Stoppable just what do you think you are doing?"

Lights came on flooding the area with its brilliance. He hung his head and turned to face his very angry red-haired girlfriend, whose face was rapidly gaining the color of her hair. He dropped the roll of toilet paper that he held in his hand.

Kim stood there fuming as the love of her life stood there in front of her. Behind him, her new car that had been given to her for her birthday stood completely covered in toilet paper.

"Oh, you…you… you are so dead." She fumed.

She had been so excited over the present her parents had given her that she had gotten up to go look at it and found someone covering it in toilet paper. Someone was TPing her new car! Then even in the low light she recognized the movements of the guilty party. Only Ron could move that quietly and gracefully in the dark. That ninja school had really paid off. She marveled at the way he moved, actually proud of him. BUT! He was TPing her new car! She broke into a big smile as she grabbed the remote to the lights for the exterior of the house. She hoped that she could at least get close to him before he realized that she was there, but he was concentrating so hard on his job that he didn't realize she was there till she was right behind him. She intentionally stepped on a stick to announce her presence. She hit the remote key to the lights on that side of the house and bathed the area with light.

Ron stared at his feet, blinking his eyes to the increase in light. Two small perfectly wonderful bare feet came into his vision field. He slowly raised his gaze to see the two perfect feet connected to two wonderfully trim calves. They disappeared into a pair of Capri length pajama bottoms. His eyes continued their journey up to see as perfectly trim waist accented by the cutest belly button he had ever seen. His gaze continued up the see the beginnings of a crop top that was covered by a pair of wonderfully formed pair of arms crossed across a chest that he could look at forever. His eyes continued up to see a perfectly curved neck and smooth chin. The scowl that was on the luscious lips and the fire that shown in those wonderfully green eyes that he could lose himself in told him that he was dead meat.

"Hi, KP" he stammered then grinned his trademark goofy grin. "Surprise"

He waited for the explosion that he knew would be coming.

Kim stood there as Ron raised his eye to look into her face as he smiled that goofy smile she loved so dearly. The fear was just behind those wonderful brown eyes. How could she be mad as such a face? She sputtered then started to giggle. Then in a full blown laugh reached up and leaped into his arms wrapping herself around him. The "Ron" had actually played a joke on her. Oh he would pay that is for sure, but right now she just enjoyed this moment with just the two of them.

Ron felt relief flow through him as Kim giggled then laughed as she literally jumped into his arms. He held her and just melded his body to hers. They both stood there giggling for a few seconds until she pulled her head back and looked into his eyes, the fire was still there but a gleeful fire. He leaned in for a kiss and was rewarded with a purr from Kim.

His joy soon turned to pain as Kim grabbed him by the ear.

"OW, ow, Kim that hurts" he whined.

"Oh nothing like what's gonna hurt if you don't get this stuff off my car this second." She said smoothly.

Ron worked rapidly and soon had everything cleaned up. He turned to face Kim.

She stood there smiling with her arms crossed, and then she gave him a little come here motion with her finger.

He shuffled up to her and she reached over and took off his backpack.

"Hmm… rope and everything. You were really prepared. You had everything, even some extra rolls." She whispered.

She laid her hand on his neck. "You should start being this prepared on all our missions, no big I have everything I need." She murmured.

"Everything you need, what to you mean by that?" Ron asked warily.

He got his answer when he found his ear in the grip of her hand again.

"Owww, KP, like that hurts, oww, not the ear again!" he whined.

"OK, sir we are going to march to my room and you are not to make a sound. Understand? I will have Wade leave a message with your parents that you are at my house and not to worry." Kim announced as she proceeded to drag Ron into the house.

Later Kim slipped softly back into her bed.

"Now you be a good little boy and Kimmie will let you out in the morning. After that you will find out what you have to do to pay for what you did last night." Kim said as she gazed at Ron with humor in her eyes.

"Right, KP, anything you say" Ron said sulkily from the floor. "Did you have to use all the rolls?"

Ron tried to move but gave up and got as comfortable as one could get when you are wrapped in four rolls of toilet paper and then wrapped in the rope he had been carrying. He thought he looked like a mummy lying on the floor. He had no idea what Kim had in store for him but he knew he wouldn't like it. He laid his head back and made the best of it as he dozed off to sleep.

* * *

I had intended to continue the story but thought this would be a good place to stop. The next chapter will be Ron's punishment. Kim has some plans for Ron and he may regret ever buying those rolls of toilet paper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. I own this work of Fan Fiction.

**Ron's Solo Mission – Chapter Two – Kim's plans for Ron**

Friday morning

Ron's eyes opened in the early morning light. What a way to spend a night he thought. Trussed up like a turkey, with toilet paper no less. He would never use this stuff for anything other than its main use. He was facing a day of uncertainty as Kim was sure to make him pay dearly for what he done to her car.

"Well, good morning" Kim said with a smile as her beautiful glowing face shown down at him from her bed. She was definitely a morning person. Ron was not.

"Kim, please, I'll do what is needed but right now let me up." Ron asked.

"Okay you big baby, hold still." Kim summered.

She got up and tied the rope holding Ron. He struggled briefly against the multilayer of toilet paper, which broke readily. He stood and stretched. He then noticed Kim glaring at him with her hands on her hips. He glanced down at the pile of paper on the floor. He quickly gathered it up and put it in the trashcan.

"Let's both get ready for breakfast. I laid some of your clothes out in the guest room and bath. I'll see you in about 20 minutes?" With that said, Kim got up on her toes and gave him a slow kiss. She then guided him semiconscious out of the door.

"Boy, oh, boy." He thought. 'I should get up like this more often'.

He walked into the Possible kitchen after getting a shower and changing. Mr. and Mrs. Possible were finishing breakfast as he entered the room.

"Good morning Ronald, I didn't realize you spent the night." Mr. Possible stared over the top of him morning paper.

"Uhhh, yeah I can back over late last night. I wanted to give Kim another surprise." Ron stated.

"Oh, really? And just what were you going to give her in the middle of the night?" Mr. Possible asked dropping his paper so that he could let Ron see his full face. His face told Ron that his answer would give him a nod or a one-way trip to Jupiter. Kim solved the problem for him.

"OH daddy, Ron was going to wash and wax my car with a special wax that Wade came up with. He was going to have it done for me when I woke up but I saw him and told him to come inside and get a good night sleep and I would help him." Kim came up behind Ron, put her arms around him in a gentle hug, and placed her chin on his shoulder as she looked at her father. "Honest" she said as she applied her puppy dog pout.

"If you say so, Kimmie" Mr. Possible raised his paper and continued with his breakfast.

Later the two teens had changed into their bathing suits and gone outside.

"So KP, you are going to help?" Ron said brightly.

"In your dreams." Stated Kim. "You are just getting started with what I have planned for today."

"What are you going to do while I wash and wax your car?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I gonna read my magazine, and sit here the in shade and watch you." Kim said gaily.

"Oh, gee thanks" Ron said with a smile.

"Well, I plan to keep you well supplied with slurpsters" Kim told him.

"BOOYAH" Ron yelled and got to work. Kim walked over to her lounge chair and took a seat. She made good her promise and by the time he had finished washing and waxing her car with the wax Wade had provided Ron had consumed four slurpsters.

Ron was cleaning up all the buckets and cloths when Kim walked back up him.

"Let me help you put this stuff back in the utility room." She said and grabbed one of the buckets. The two teens carried everything back into the utility room.

"Kim, I need to hurry after those slurpsters I have a certain need." Ron said.

Kim giggled. "Okay, let's put this stuff up."

They had placed everything on the shelves when Kim pointed on a shelf crammed with beach stuff.

"Ron can you reach around on both sides of the shelf pole and pull out the other chair. You could use a little rest."

"Sure KP," Ron said as he reached around the post. He felt Kim's arms around him and he sighed and closed his eyes as the softness of her hands touched his.

"Yeah that will do." She whispered.

Ron heard two metallic clicks as something went around his wrists. He eyes popped open to see handcuffs on his wrists. Kim had locked him around the post.

"Ahhh, Kim, what are you doing?"

Kim smiled sweetly as she backed up. "Oh, just a little surprise. Oh look at this dirty sink." Kim turned on the water at the sink in the room and left it on.

Beads of sweat started to form on Ron's face. The sound of the water was very unnerving to him. The force of the four drinks was making itself known now with the sound of the water.

"Oh that reminds me. I forgot to wash the guest bath." Kim said with an exaggerated gasp. "I'll be right back."

"Ah, Kim if I'm not mistaken that bath is right over me. I sure would like to see it before you clean it."

"Oh, Noooooo," Kim said gaily "Everything has to be perfect for my boyfriend." She turned with a little Kim smile and left the room closing the door behind her.

"Kim!" Ron yelled.

Ron soon heard someone in the bathroom right above him. Soon the sound of both sinks and the shower came to his ears. The gurgling of the water in the pipes was ever more unnerving than the sink in the utility room with him. He tried to clear his mind and ignore the sounds. He relaxed and settled his mind. His eye flew open wide and his concentration broke when "KAWHOOOSHHH" went the toilet right over his head.

"KIIIIMMMMM" Ron screamed.

In a minute or so, Kim opened the door and came back into the room.

"Okay, I have plans for us for the rest of the day. We are going shopping and you are going with me. You will go into every store with me, and help me. There will be no complaints. Say yes and I'll let you go."

Streams of sweat were starting to run down Ron's face.

"Shopping all day, in store with you, no complaints, deal" Ron moaned.

Kim smiled and came over and unlocked the handcuffs.

"Thanks KP, Bye KP" Ron said as he flew from the room and into the house. Kim heard his thundering steps up to the guest bath and the door close. A loud and very clear "AHHHHHH" came through the floor. She smiled and went into the house to get ready for their shopping trip.

**Middleton Mall**

Ron had dutifully followed Kim to all the stores she wanted to go. They had both cleaned up before leaving the house and were now in the third store. Their first stop had been the lingerie store. Kim smiled as Ron's face turned the color of the shirt he normally wore. She had chosen a number of items and modeled them for him, but had to quit before he fainted dead away. She already had him loaded down with packages as they approached Club Banana.

"Ah Kim, we've already been here." Ron whimpered.

"Oh, yes, the first time was for me. We are now here for YOU!" Kim ordered

"Me?" Ron said meekly.

"Yes, you, you will get a clothing makeover today and since I'm buying there will be no complaints." Kim turned to him her eyes blazing.

"Amp down Kim. No prob. Pick what you want. You and Monique have this set up already I know. I surrounded. I surrender." Ron sighed

"That's good makeover boy, because I've already got some things for you to try on per Kim's orders." a voice said behind him.

Monique stood there with several shirts and pairs of pants.

"Ah, mannn" Ron moaned.

"Drop them bags over there and git to the dressing room, we will be waiting. The outfits are paired already." Monique ordered.

Ron turned to see Kim smiling sweetly.

"OK" Ron took the clothes and entered the dressing room. Soon he came back out with a tan shirt and a pair of blue pants. He felt a little funny as the seat of the pants was a little tight.

"Ahh, Kim are you sure about this, these pants seem awful tight in the butt." He stated. He turned around to show Kim what he meant only to turn back to see her with a funny look on her face. She blushed a little bit "That's the idea." She said.

"Kim are you looking at my….." Ron started to ask.

"Next outfit boy!" Monique ordered.

"Ok" Ron answered.

As he entered the dressing room, he overheard Monique say "Oh so fine, Kimgirl" and heard Kim giggle. He turned to see Kim blush even more and start fanning herself. He smiled and went back in to change. He came out next wearing a number of different outfits over the next few minutes. He came out glaring with the last outfit, which was a pair of khaki pants and a pink knit shirt.

"No way Kim, I will not wear pink!" Ron announced.

"Oh baby!" Ron heard Monique whisper. Ron glanced at Kim and the expression on her face told him the story. He was out of luck with this outfit. He was going to get it whether he liked it or not.

"Ron, please, let me get that for you." Kim said employing the puppy dog pout.

Ron sighed. "OK, KP, you're buying so I can't tell you no."

Kim turned to Monique. "I'll take this outfit and the first one with those blue pants."

"Ok, K." Monique said. "I'll go get everything ready"

Ron returned to the dressing room and soon returned with the stack of clothes. He gave them to Monique and she started to ring up the sale. Ron was looking around the sales rack when he saw an item he had to have. He grabbed if off the rack and went up the Kim.

"Ahhh, KP, Pleeaaassseeee?" He grinned holding up the shirt. Kim turned to see what he had and rolled her eyes. Ron had picked out an exact duplicate of the red jersey that he wore so much.

"Forget it Ron. I just spend at bit on you and you are not getting the same thing you always wear." Kim mentioned.

"By the way Mon's finished ringing up that sale." Kim walked up to Ron as he returned the red shirt to rack. She was right in front of him when he turned around. She laid one hand on his chest and drew little circles on chest with her other hand. "Would you please, wear one of your new outfits home? I like the tan shirt and blue pants."

Her eyes shone as she asked the question and he knew there was no denying the request.

"Okay, KP." Ron answered.

"Hmmm, thank you." She answered and gave him a little kiss.

Kim and Ron walked hand in hand out of Club Banana. Kim had arranged for the package service to deliver all her packages to her home. She pulled Ron close to her side as she wrapped her arm around him. Her face shone with pride at his new look. The couple turned several heads as they walked through the mall. Kim smiled, as she was another approaching teen couple. They had just passed the in floor fountain when Kim gave Ron a squeeze and nodded her head to the other couple. Ron noticed Brick Flagg and Bonnie Rockwaller approaching. Bonnie was talking a mile a minute and only recognized Kim and Ron as they passed. Kim and Ron walked on as Bonnie with open mouth turned and walked backwards watching the two teens. They continued for a few steps when they heard a small screech and a loud "KERPLOSH". They both turned to see Bonnie getting up out of the water of the fountain. She turned and glared at Kim and Ron and gave an audible growl. The two teens looked at each other and laughed as they turned to head home.

Ron thought to himself as Kim leaned her head over onto his shoulder. Kim had really gotten him back for what he did to her car. Now, with her in his arms, wearing an outfit that she picked just for him, he knew life was good. He gave her a small hug and she looked up to him. He bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the nose. She grinned as they walked out the door into the sun.

* * *

Apologies here. I failed to give credit to two ideas. Two scenes came from pictures done by a couple of freinds. Goofmore and Carbon both gave me some ideas with their pics. Thanks guys!


End file.
